The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of insulating bonded masonry or brickwork wherein insulating layers formed of insulating material are arranged between the bricks within the vertical joints disposed essentially parallel to the brickwork plane, and the insulating layers extend in each case at least at one bearing or support joint up to the neighboring brick.
An insulating bonded brickwork of the previously mentioned type is disclosed, for instance, in Swiss Pat. No. 507,425. In this bonded brickwork insulating layers formed of insulating material are arranged in the vertical joints. Since the vertical joints are offset from brick row to brick row, there remains a mortar layer in the bearing joint between the vertical joints of superimposed brick rows. This mortar layer forms a cold bridge between two superimposed bricks, so that there is present an interruption in the insulation layer.
In Austrian Pat. No. 257,885, there is also known to the art masonry or brickwork wherein superimposed bricks have vertical holes which are partially filled with insulating material. The mortar layer of the bearing joint is provided, at that location where two bricks are located above one another with their insulating layers, with an insulating intermediate layer. This intermediate insulation establishes a connection between the insulating layers of the bricks, and thus, interrupts the mortar layer, Hence, while there is precluded the formation of a cold bridge in the mortar layer, still the insulating layer in the bricks is not continuous throughout its entire length, rather is interrupted by material webs of the brick. These material webs form cold bridges which again eliminate the good insulating properties of the insulation layer in the mortar joint, so that this brickwork only possesses limited insulation properties. Moreover, the handling of thin insulation material ledges, which are to be mounted in the bearing or support joints between the mortar layer, is relatively complicated. In the event that the mortar layer is not applied extremely carefully and uniformly at the bearing joints, then the insulation material ledges constitute non-uniform or irregular locations which render questionable faultless laying of the bricks.